


Cabin Cuddles

by Blingdom (Aurora_Arcanum), Colorful_World



Category: SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 05:52:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8878453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora_Arcanum/pseuds/Blingdom, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colorful_World/pseuds/Colorful_World





	

**Title :** Cabin Cuddles  
**Prompt-# :** 206  
**For :** Anonymous  
**Pairing :** Jonghyun/Key  
**Author :** Blingdom  
**Word count :** ~2,000  
**Rating :** PG-13  
**Warnings :** shapeshifter!AU, tooth rotting fluff!!  
**Summary :** Jonghyun needs a little help until he understands what Kibum really wants. But once he knows, he loves to give in

 

 

 

❖❖❖

  
  
_( **A/N** : Jonghyun’s dog form is an Australian Shepherd of Blue Merle breed and Kibum is a Khao Manee with pure white fur.)_  
  
Jonghyun wondered why they were doing this again. And whose stupid plan this had been. Theoretically speaking, it had sounded like a good idea.  
Romantic and serene.  
Spending the Christmas holiday alone with your loved one was something the brunet had always been fond of. Sadly, it wasn’t something that he and Kibum were able to do until now despite their four years of being a couple. You might ask why, but the answer was far less spectacular than most might assume.  
Families just happened.  
Before they could have even talk to each other about making plans for the upcoming Christmas season, their families had already decided on schedules.  
So they were either separated and with their respective families, or were able to actually be together, but were stuck with one family as well.  
But this year…  
This year was different.  
They had already settled on this plan in January, with Kibum looking for the perfect spot. In the end it turned into a cabin located on the mountain close to the town they were living in.  
Jonghyun had been slightly bewildered at this choice of the younger, but he went with it anyway. If it made the other happy?  
The brunet was ready to do almost anything.  
  
The thing that they didn’t expect however, was the heavy snowfall that started as soon as they had reached their cabin.  
They had booked it for the duration of the holidays, but with all the snow piling up they didn’t know yet if they would be able to leave so soon.  
Still, it was no reason to panic – they were packed with food and drinks here in this cabin and if anything went terribly wrong they could always notify the mountain rescue organisation as they at least had good reception here.  
For now, the dog-shifter was happy with the prospect of extra _‘Kibum-time’_ ahead.  
  
The brunet ruffled his wet hair, stepping out of the shower and snatched a towel from the shelf to dry himself off right after. They had arrived early in the morning and due to the winter season the sun had already set, creating a really cozy atmosphere for them in the cabin.  
They had taken turns with showering, the cat-shifter going first with Jonghyun following after. They could have showered together – but they decided not to do so for _reasons_.  
“Are you done yet?” came the younger’s voice through the heavy wooden door. The dog-shifter blinked and tilted his head.  
“Do you need to use the loo?” he asked as it seemed like the only possible explanation for the other’s question.  
“What?? No! Just come out already you lazy dog!”  
Well, that he could do. He got into his sweatpants and a t-shirt that sported a pretty wide V-neck cut before he opened the door and stepped out only to be faced with an impatient looking Kim Kibum.  
“Are you alright?” he asked and the younger let out a sigh.  
“Sorry,” he apologised “I just… don’t know. This snowfall outside has me a little on edge.”  
  
There were things that Jonghyun didn’t understand about his lover. And some of them he would never be able to wrap his head around.  
That was okay however, as the other was still a cat-shifter and cats experienced things differently. Not everything of course, but there were things they could never agree on.  
Like snow.  
Jonghyun loved snow.  
“Really?” he wagged his brows and snickered as the other shifted from one leg to the other. He seemed to feel queasy, but the elder really never understood what was so unsettling about snow.  
“If it keeps on falling like this we can head out tomorrow and build a snowman! That is, if we can still open the door by tomorrow.”  
“Are you crazy?” Kibum whined loudly as he had suggested that. His whole body was shaken by a tremble and Jonghyun almost felt bad for actually saying it out loud.  
Almost.  
“Snow is terrible.” the cat-shifter grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest. The brunet couldn’t help but notice how adorable the younger looked in this baggy shirt of his that he used as pyjamas.  
The best thing about it was that Kibum did not wear any pants -just the baggy shirt and boxers.  
“It’s not.” the brunet shot back immediately, a big grin on his face. He loved to tease the other. Especially now, as there was obviously something on the other’s mind that he didn’t dare to say aloud, yet.  
The younger always spoke his mind. That was the impression that most people got of Kim Kibum when they first met him.  
If he didn’t like you, he let you know. And if there was something bothering him then you could count on him to speak up.  
Still… there were things that kept the younger mum, made him feel queasy. Jonghyun had immediately noticed it.  
“It is!” Kibum piped up again and narrowed his eyes at the elder, a dangerous glare following.  
“You get wet and it’s cold and it makes my fur all weird.”  
  
The dog-shifter had to swallow to stop himself from chuckling. The cat-shifter was just too adorable when he tried to make a point.  
“You are just scared to get lost because of your white fur. And of getting it wet.”  
“My point exactly.” Kibum grumbled and turned on his heels only to plop down on the spacious couch of the living room.  
The cabin was really the perfect place for them. The living room was spacious, with its own fireplace and a small plastic Christmas tree that has been prepared by the owners.  
A few red baubles were placed between the green plastic branches and created a nice atmosphere. It was enough for them.  
After all, the main point of this whole trip was to finally spend time together. To finally spend Christmas together and not deal with each other’s families.  
They had been looking forward to this for so long… that it kind of felt surreal now.  
“It’s… kind of weird right?”  
Jonghyun whispered as he walked over and kneed down near the fireplace.  
“I mean… we can finally spend Christmas together. No small pups or kittens from the extended family running around us…”  
The elder glanced at his lover for the shortest of moments before he diverted his attention back to the fireplace. He picked up the lighter with one hand and opened the glass window of the mantle with the other. Some logs had already been placed inside and so all the elder had to do was light one of the provided old newspapers and throw the burning material into the heart of the hearth before closing the window again.  
“Thanks.” he heard Kibum say as he rose to his full height again, straightening his back. He shrugged his shoulders and joined his lover on the couch now.  
“It’s not like I did something significant like save the world, you know?” he teased, nudging the other what got him a growl in reply.  
He was used to this. He knew that Kibum never meant it in a bad way – no, in fact it was often his way to express affection.  
Cats were a little _different_ after all. But the elder had long learned how to deal with this one.  
He stretched his limbs, his dark brown eyes trained on those of his lover.  
There was something bothering him.  
And Jonghyun would finally find out what it was.  
“Are you unhappy?” he tilted his head  
“You think we made the wrong choice with renting this cabin?”  
Kibum shook his head.  
“That’s not it, you know.”  
Then what exactly was bothering the other? He seemed completely on edge.  
“Then tell me what it is?” Jonghyun pressed, leaning in to brush their lips against each other.  
It was a sweet kiss – tender in every way.  
There was no urge to make this develop into something more. Just a simple sign of affection that the younger gladly accepted.  
The brunet pecked his lover’s lips a few more times and that finally made the other smile – pure, breath-taking.  
It never failed to take Jonghyun’s breath away.  
“That’s much better” the dog-shifter said, a grin blooming on his lips as his hand reached out to caress his lover’s cheek.  
“So? Will you fill me in now?”  
“It’s noting important.” Kibum retorted, shrugging his shoulders, but with a much more relaxed expression on his face.  
“It is. It has you on edge. I can practically see you with your ears lowering already again.”  
The other let out an exasperated sigh before he started pouting and throwing himself on the dog-shifter’s body.  
“Sometimes I wish you would just keep your snout shut for once and stop barking the whole day.”  
Jonghyun caught the other just in time, his arms coming around to hold him in a secure embrace.  
“You love me anyway.” He grinned and Kibum leaned in, nuzzling their noses together in an Eskimo kiss.  
“I guess I do.” he sighed, but there was a playful smirk on his lips  
“So will you finally shut up now?”  
“If that is what you want?” Jonghyun chuckled and a moment later, actual feline eyes are looking back at him.  
Kibum’s body had convulsed for the duration of a heartbeat until it twisted and turned, shifting from his human body to his real being.  
His white fur was fluffy as always and taken care of well. His eyes were an emerald green and held that special glint hidden in them that had always fascinated the elder.  
A loud ‘meow’ was heard, paired with Kibum’s paws treading on his chest. It kind of looked like his lover was trying to massage him, but he knew better.  
“Wait.”  
Jonghyun picked the cat up, gently setting him on the cushion of the couch for the time being. The brunet closed his eyes, slowly giving in to his second nature.  
The dog-side.  
His body erupted in shivers, before he also started shifting, his body twisting and reforming until he was settled on four paws, his tail wagging happily.  
His blue eyes settled on his lover’s fluffy form and a moment later their noses touched in a form of kissing. In a form of saying hello and letting the other know of each other’s affection.  
Jonghyun’s Australian Shepherd form was way bigger than Kibum’s cat form, but they didn’t mind.  
They were a good team actually like this.  
And he knew that Kibum was especially fond of cuddling in these forms as the elder’s dog body produced a lot of warmth.  
  
Oh.  
  
Jonghyun blinked as he pulled back from their welcoming ritual. Was that it? Kibum simply wanted to spend the day cuddling?  
Sometimes the dog-shifter wondered how the other managed to stand someone as thick-headed as him. But apparently it worked out between them anyway.  
The dog’s ears pricked up as he had finally understood why the other had been so shifty. Kibum was just bad with asking for affection.  
And Jonghyun as his lover should have realised that way sooner.  
He let out a gentle bark before he trod over the cushions of the couch carefully, settling on a spot that he deemed as comfortable enough. He lay down, curling up, his eyes fixed on the white cat form of his lover.  
He waited.  
But he didn’t have to wait for too long as Kibum all but jumped over in graceful and swift movements, settling between his limbs and cuddling against his stomach.  
The dog couldn’t help but let out a long, satisfied breath. If he would have caught on sooner they could have already been cuddling for a while longer.  
He realised that he had forgotten to switch on the TV for some background noises, but with the other snuggled to him like this he figured that he didn’t mind.  
This was all that he had ever wanted.  
Christmas Eve, with Kibum only, and no one else around to disturb their peace. He settled his head next to his lover’s body, nuzzling the fluffy neck fur of his cat form and inhaling deeply. Most dogs would be disgusted by the scent of a cat.  
Jonghyun was different.  
They were different.  
  
Their families hadn’t thought that they would be able to last long – a cat and a dog? That was rare. But here they were, still strong after four years.  
And counting.  
His tail stopped wagging eventually and came down to be placed around Kibum’s white form as well, creating the perfect image and shelter.  
On their perfect evening.  
  
/Merry Christmas, Bum./  
/Merry Christmas, Jjong./


End file.
